Read Harry Potter and the Sorcerer's ha wait Ghost what are you doing
by Ghost the Fox
Summary: I just wanted to write a story where the past cold see about the present
1. Pre-chapter

**Pre-chapter: Harry's brilliant Idea**

"are you sure you want to do this Harry" Ghost asked leaning on he's portal "yes Ghost I want them to meet me and find out what a awesome kid I am" Harry said back "fine but your the one that will be showing them the book's for once I want nothing to do with it" Ghost said shacking his head "sure you don't" Harry said smirking seeing Ghost slowly let go of his mask "of course I want to join this is going to be interesting" Ghost exclaimed "but first thing's first I need to collect them" Ghost said smirking

It was seventh year for the marauders who had finally got Lily to join and was about to pull a prank on snivels when black vertex's opened up underneath James Potter, Lily Evens, Remus Lupen, Sirius Black, Serverouse Snape, and Peter Pitegry sending them down into the darkness

while in Harry Potter's first year Ron weasly, the Weasly twins, Hermione Granger, Neville Longbottom, Draco Malfoy, Headmaster Dumbledore, Professor Snape, and McGonagall were all wondering where Harry Potter went when Black vortex's appeared underneath them making all of them fall into the darkness.

while at there respective home's Ginny Weasly, and Lune lovegood both fell into Portal's as well

back at Portal Castle several portal's opened up in the library causing all the people above to fall down into a group of chair's around a fire "well Hey there guy's" Harry said nodding to his friend's "what the Harry where are we" Hermione asked looking around noticing the headmaster and some Professor's but one Prof wasn't paying attention paying to much to two kid's in the room "lily" Snape exclaimed looking at his lost friend and the mini him "Sevi what the heck how are there two of you and one is older" Lily asked looking back and forth between the older Snape and the younger "you are all here because of me" Harry said bowing to the crowd of friend's, family, and future friends "wait who are you" James asked but the question was added on by "where are we" Dumbledore asked looking around "well first of I am Harry Ghost Potter and this is Portal castle my home" Harry said "well the library of the huge castle" Harry admitted "wait are you related to me then" James asked while Lily was looking back and forth between the two teen's "well if I didn't know any better I'd say he was your son but why does he have green eye's like me" Lily asked while the people from the future was quietly laughing "well thanks mom I have been told I look a lot like dad but have your eye's" Harry said causing James to grin and Sevy {that's what I'm going to call little Snape} frown while Lily looked shocked "wait doesn't that mean we've time traveled" Remus asked with wide eye's "yes yes it does oh and sorry to have to tell you two this but I'm also a orphan so in other word's you two died Voldemort" at this everyone krinch except Dumbledore who was impressed someone so young would say 'he who must not be named's name only for everyone to see tear start to build up in Lily Even's eye's at this news getting confirmation's from those in the future that what the boy said was true "wait but then who raised you it was My sister Petunia was it" Lily asked suddenly fearful for her or what might will be her son "oh don't worry my adopted Dad you could say stopped that from happening" Harry said "well then who is this person" James asked then he noticed that Sirius had been silent this hull time only to see him staring at a small child that had glowing black eye's with only a white dot in the middle and had bite mark's on his head "oh hey Uncle Nightmare" Harry said ship is "oh do I want to know what you and Ghost is doing" Nightmare asked looking at Harry "no you can countiny on following Aunty Cd" Harry said "fine oh and Ghost should be here soon he wonted to get some stuff to show you" Nightmare said before walking threw the shadow's leaving most to wonder what was up with that child "oh don't mind Uncle nightmare you would probley get that way to if your brother got you killed and you were forced to walk the world forever" Harry said causing all of those there to stare at him hopping that he was kidding they stopped staring at him when a loud bang signaled that Ghost had arrived the people in the past was thinking that he would be a nice person with a cheery face while the people from the present were wondering what he actually looked like so when they saw Ghost standing at the top of the stair case everyone was surprised by what they saw "what the bloody hell he look's like his six" Ron said staring at the six year old Ghost "oh sorry about that" Ghost said then he started moving down the step's and for each step he took he seemed to age until he was eighteen year's old with long brown hair brown eye's and glasses "Wicked" the Twin's said in unicein "oh no not that agin I guess I have you two to blame for Angel's new favorite word" Ghost said walking over to the chair next to Harry's "yeah you could say that" George said rubbing the back of his neck "well then I guess I'll tell you why you are here" Ghost said causing everyone to agree "okay you are all here to read a book" Ghost said then instantly the weasly children whined along side the marauders while everyone else was interested in this news "now this isn't any old book this is the story of one Harry Ghost Potter" Ghost said causing many head's to shoot up at this so when Harry pulled out a book with fox with black eye's and a slit down the middle and the word's **Harry Potter and the Sorcerer's ha wait Ghost what are you doing** "well that's a weird title" Sirius said looking at the title "thanks put it there myself" Ghost said sitting back "so who want's to read first" Harry asked holding out the book but then noticing no one was taking it "oh I will" Ghost said picking up the book "hmm **chapter 1: the boy who lived and the playful Ghost**


	2. Chapter 1

**chapter 1: the boy who lived and the playful Ghost**

"wait playful ghost" Lily asked staring at the only person in the room with that name

"yep that would be me although I'm only playful around little kids" Ghost said shrugging his shoulders then pointed back to the book

 **It was just after Professor Dumbledore left Harry at he's aunts doorstep**

"what you left him on my sister's doorstep" Lily all but yelled at the crinching headmaster

 **that a small Fox that had been watching them, came forward toward the small child "hello there Harry you must be cold out here" the Fox spoke silently**

this caused many to stare at Ghost who just looked back

"you guys do know that if you keep interrupting I can't finish" Ghost said watching as many mouths shut

 **to the child stopping him from falling of the step causing Harry to open he's green eyes at the Fox "don't worry I'll take care of you and then get that spirit that's hitching a ride on your scar" the Fox said**

"wait what spirit" Lily asked glaring at the book while going pale

"Voldeshorts who else" Ghost and Harry said smirking and causing some to laugh while others gaped at the two

 **transforming into a 18 year old guy with dark brown hair, soft brown eyes and a small smile "well you got your self a new family" the guy said picking up the child "so want to see were you will be living Harry ghost Potter" Ghost said opening a portal and walking through "oh and you should meet your siblings" Ghost said excitedly**

when this was read some lights came on and the wizards and Witch's were surprised by the army of teen's and kid's surrounding them to listen to the story

"yep this is my family" Harry said while Angel seat next to him then Cd moved to set next to Ghost only for her chair to dissiapear

"Ghost if you don't stop messing around well never finish the book" Cd said making Ghost grumble

"fine sis" Ghost said putting her chair back

 **elsewhere alarms started going around the Headmasters office waking Dumbledore from he's sleep "whats going on" he said running toward he's book that showed all the new students only to gasp and watch as Harry james Potters name changed to Harry Ghost Potter**

 **back with Ghost**

 **"oh I almost forgot" Ghost exclaimed "you need to be blood adopted this should also destroy Voldemort's Horcrux now this might hurt abit" Ghost said**

"wait what are you doing" Lily asked staring at Ghost only to get him continuing

 **sadly placing Harry down on a blanket Ghost made in seconds and placed on the table then Ghost brought out a knife**

"what" Lily, Hermione, Minnie, Luna, and Ginny yelled staring at Ghost who only glared back before continuing

 **and made a cut on he's finger then let two drops fall into Harry's mouth**

this elected ewws all over "hey that is actually very helpful" Harry said watching them

"oh and why is that" Dumbledore said looking back and forth between Ghost and Harry

"simple I'm immortal" Ghost said looking up

"and any time I give someone two drops of my blood it turns them immortal as well" Ghost finished smirking and causing everyone to look at Harry shocked

"yes I won't die ever unless I ask Ghost to take it away" Harry said then indicated the book

 **" I know kid it's disgusting but it helps more then hinders" Ghost said while he's cut healed almost instantly and Harry squirmed at the taste**

 **while with the spirit of tom riddle otherwise known as Voldemort felt a stab of pain from one of he's Horcrux being destroyed**

 **"now then lets show you to your Aunty" before Ghost could finish Cd came running in grabbed Harry and Ran of to show the rest of the family**

everyone stared at Cd who was smiling at this then when she noticed everyone staring instantly said "oh come on I do that all the time" causing those that live in the castle to nod

 **"Cd will looks like I'm going to have to save him from all the girls huh" then Ghost turned toward the shadow in the corner "ha Nightmare can you do me a favor" Ghost said**

with this Nightmare came back and set down beside Ghost while giving everyone there chills

 **"sure Ghost what do you need" Nightmare said walking out of the shadows " can you go to Harry's old world and keep a eye on Hogwarts I want to know when they send he's letter so that we can get it" Ghost explained "sure I might even find some more info on that Headmaster that we could use" and with that Nightmare disappeared**

also at that Dumbledore started staring at Nightmare wondering how long he had been spied on

 **"well lets see what Harry got into" and with that Ghost walked through the door into he's castle slamming the door behind him"Max stop flying around with Harry in your arms I think he's abit to young for that".**

James started smiling at this "so you guys have brooms here" James said with a glint in his eyes

"yes we do but Max doesn't use them" Harry said smiling back and causing many to wonder how she flew then except those who met Angel that is

{well what did you guy's think well I tried hope you guy's like this please review} Ghost the Fox


End file.
